18 December 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-12-18 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *The John Peel Roadshow had made a disappointing trip to Stafford the previous Friday evening, 15th December. "The magic of the Peel name had not only ensured that virtually nobody turned up but it seemed to have emptied the whole of the city centre as well." *Peel had driven straight home afterwards and called in at the famous Blue Boar cafe at Watford Gap services on the M1 for something to eat. The quality of the chips was an added disappointment. *Only the first few minutes are now missing from the show. Sessions *Family Cat #1, recorded 10th September 1989, repeat, first broadcast 04 October 1989. * (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *5s of intro on LE055 *''...file a 'cuts in ... last 1:33 of track *Creaming Jesus: Mug (12" EP - Mug) Jungle JUNG 52T complete 3:00 track available on HO John Peel 17 1989 *Adamski: N-R-G (Parts 1 & 2) (album - Liveandirect) MCA *Adamski: I Dream Of You (album - Liveandirect) MCA *Adamski: Tekno Krisna (album - Liveandirect) MCA 8:50 *Undertones: Here Comes The Summer (album - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit SFRLP103 8:50-10:40 *''...file '''b cuts in 5s from near end of above'' *Family Cat: From The City To The Sea (session) *King Tubby, Observer Allstars and Aggrovators: Another Version (album - King Tubby's Special 1973-1976) Trojan TRLD 409 *''John has had a gig at Stafford, characterised by a horrible motorway journey and a rather underpacked venue...'' *Melvins: Agonizer (album - Ozma) Boner BR16-1 *Jerry Lee Lewis: Swinging Doors (Killer: The Mercury Years Volume I 1963-1968) 836 935-1 *Limelife: Cause You're Right On Time (12" - Cause You're Right On Time / I Wanna Go Bang) Warlock WAR-064 / Loudhouse WAR-064 *Terminal Cheesecake: unknown track (album - V.C.L.) Wiiija WIIIJLP 3 *Family Cat: Remember What It Is That You Love (session) :JP: "What a dandy band they are too. They were going to take me out for an Indian meal too but I was too tired to go." *Pinchers: No To Drugs (12") Steely & Clevie SCT 4 *Radio One announcement with the exciting news that various FM transmitters will be officially switched on by DJs during their respective programmes tomorrow. *Barbel: One Thing (12" mini-album - One Horse Planet) Pink Moon PMM4 *Shalawambe: Twasanswar (album - Samora Machel) Mondeka *Happy Mondays: Hallelujah (Club Mix) (12" - Madchester Rave On (Remixes)) Factory FAC 242R *''... file a''' cuts out ...and tape flip on file '''b'' *Elvin Bishop: Fooled Around And Fell In Love (7") Capricorn 2089 024 *Family Cat: Sandbag Your Heart (session) *Orb: A Huge Ever Growing Pulsating Brain That Rules From The Centre Of The Ultraworld (Bucket And Spade Mix) (12") WAU! Mr. Modo Recordings MWS 017T *Fatima Mansions: You Won't Get Me Home (album - Against Nature) Kitchenware KWLP 11 *Potters: We'll Be With You (2xLP - Flair 1989 The Other World Of British Football) Confection *TAP: Don't Bum Rush The Sound (12") Subculture SC102 *Family Cat: Octopus Jr (session) *Alcione: Oleré Camará (v/a album - Brazil Classics, Vol. 2: O Samba, compiled by David Byrne) Sire/Luaka Bop File ;Name *a) John Peel 19891004 - The Family Cat Session.mp3 (misdated) *b) 1989-12-18 Peel Show R059.mp3 ;Length *a) 1:03:24 (portion to 54:48 only) (to 10:35 additional to File b) *b) 1:15:15 ;Other *b) Created from R059 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * a) Peel Server * b) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes